Talk:ODST battle armor
Untitled The ODSTs in Halo: The Flood wore marine armour from Halo Combat Evolved "The Lieutenant eyed the readout on the transparent boom-mounted eye-screen attached to her helmet," From page 63. This means it was that green transparent eye piece on the marines helmets, but in Halo 2 they wore that black body suit. Can anyone explain to me why that is? User:Joshua 029 Are there any references for anything in this article? I believe the ODSTs appear to be wearing standard Marine armor in The Flood, so where does the description on this page come from? The disciption on this page comes from: The Fall of Reach, p.79. --Uneven elephant 19:51, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Marine Armour Shouldnt somebody put up an article on Marine combat armour? I'll write one, but i'll need some help adding it to Halopedia, because i'm not very...um...computer conscious, if you will. The marine combat armor varies greatly between games. Personally i feel it is much more futuristic in Halo than in halo 2. ODSTs Helments Can a data chip be place inside the back of a ODST helment?Like Spartan helments. I really like to know,thank you for reading;answering.--SPARTAN-124 04:11, 25 February 2009 (UTC)SPARTAN-124 : Yes, but not one that contains an AI; only Mark V and VI MJOLNIR armor have the mesh layer that can support an onboard AI. The crystal data chips the ODSTs use are only data chips that upload information into their helmet. The same goes for the standard Marine BDU; the helmet can accept a data chip with a small amount of information; for example, Marines and ODSTs can upload a map, like in ODST, where the helmet could even download the map to the chip wirelessly. Spartan-II reference These suits were used by the Spartans before they received their MJOLNIR armor. They later fell into usage by the ODSTs and other special forces. Is this true? Can anyone give me a page number for this in The Fall of Reach? I believe the Spartan-IIs wore black bodysuits on their first mission, but those were just generic bodysuits, not ODST uniforms. Yes i think thats what it is not ODST armor just a generic body suit but they did say it was ucoftarable and tricky to repair. :ODSTs have combat vests and equipmen on over their suits, but they are there. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 02:59, 5 May 2007 (UTC) No,the spartans did not wear ODST battle armor on their first mission. it was a real tight black suit that would help them stay out of sight.-- Split this article The discriptions of this page come from the black body suit, which is what the suits that the Spartans used in the rebel mission. The black body suits definetly arn't the ones that the ODSTs use in the present Halo Universe. If they could only deflect a small caliber round, then they'd get killed by the Covenant in one hit, but they don't: The ones the ODSTs use in the present Halo Universe are way more advanced. There is no conformation that the black body suit and the ODST armor is related. Another article should be created. --Uneven elephant 20:23, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :ODST's however, wear full body armor and combat equipment over their body suits, while Spartans wore just the suits for stealth purposes. If there is overwhelming support for the split though, the redirect can be undone. --ED(talk)(gaming) 00:42, 9 June 2007 (UTC) ::What? Full body armor and body suits? Whats the difference? The Spartans wore the body armor because there was too many places in the op with nothing to breath but vacuum, and they only wore them for that op, because of all the disadvantages, they were obsolete in 2525, the ODSTs use their armor in 2552'', so why would ODSTs even wear them? --Uneven elephant 01:06, 9 June 2007 (UTC)'' :::I'm sorry your probably getting tired of this by now, but I think we are on two different pages, we need to straighten this out or something. --Uneven elephant 00:57, 12 June 2007 (UTC) What I don't know what you guys are talking about. The normal marines can survive more than one hit usually. On the lower levels very easily Qwertyui606 02:58, 19 July 2007 (UTC) I have one question. how do we know that the body suits the Spartans wore are the same one ODSTs wear? They could be 2 entirely different types of body armor.Sgt. Fenix 22:30, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Guys, i am going to delete the whole "inability to protect against 5mm bullet" thing okay. If anybody has any reason why I shouldn't, tell me before Christmas.Sgt. Fenix 03:25, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I think that we should create a new article about the body suits that the spartans wore because I still think that they are different armor designs. I'm gonna have to agree on splitting it. There isn't enough evidence that supports the ODSTs wearing of the Body Suit mentioned in the book. The dates of obseletion also strongly oppose the notion of them being used by ODSTs. I'm not saying it's wrong, I just don't think we can justify blending the two articles. Diaboy 15:24, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Name Should I move this to "ODST Armour"? The above mentioned reasons seem to suggest that the body suit in FOR and ODST armour are entirely different... --TerminalFailure 15:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Move to "ODST Battle Armor" I agree with the ones above about the name. The suit used by the Spartans in 2525 is definitely not the armor the ODSTs wear. Plus, "body suit" isn't the official name of the former, it was just referred to as a "black body suit" in the book, and was not given an official name. Also, it was extremely tight, so tight that coveralls could be fit on it. Could you fit coveralls over an ODST suit? I doubt it. As these two are not related, it's extremely misleading and confusing to call the ODST suit "body suit". as the suit has never been offcially called with such name. "ODST Battle Armor" is a far more fitting name. And it should serve the purpose of making clear that the black body suit used by the spartans, and the ODST armor, aren't in fact the same suit. This also debunks all claims about the ODST Battle Armor being airtight or vacuum-enabled, as it was all only based off the assumption that it was the same suit as in FoR. There hasn't been any mention of that elsewhere, or if there has, i've missed it. So, the "problem" about the exposed necks and fingers of the ODSTs has been solved.--Jugus 10:54, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with all of this. However, I believe in the books it is stated that there is airtight underlay available that makes ODSTs operable in vacuum. ::True; The post was made back when the article was called "Body Suit" and I hadn't read The Cole Protocol where the armor's vacuum properties are explained. As a side note, I'm not sure if having "ballistic" in the article title is necessary. Most human armors in the Halo universe are ballistic in a sense, and in the context of the quote from The Flood, where the "ballistic" in the title comes from, the term is clearly used to describe a general property of the armor, not the suit's name. --Jugus (Talk | ) 17:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) CQB Variant? I don't think Mickey's armor is the CQB variant, but Dutch's armor appears to be a lot more Close Quarters-oriented instead. I think it's even been said that he's a Close Quarters-type soldier, but even by looking at the extra bulk on his helmet compared to a normal ODST's helmet seems to be used for Close Quarters Combat. --TDSpiral94 00:38, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Well, the B.net description of the image says "Close Qurters". However, what you say sounds plausible. But in that case, what else could Mickey's armor be called? Also, Michaels in Halo: Helljumper wears the same armor. Unless it's officially stated to be something else than Close-Quarters, i think we should keep it that way. Maybe Dutch's armor could be added to the article, under the variants section.--Jugus 05:54, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sure it was originally intended to be a Close Quarters variant before Dutch's armor was developed since it's concept art, but you're right; until we hear otherwise. --TDSpiral94 03:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Buck's armor looks more like CQB because of the knife. Mitchell Ensink 08:01, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Recon varient not specific to ONI use, Didnt Romeo and Dutchs sergeant in Halo hell jumper wear the recon varient in the comic? so y is it stated as specificly for ONI useage? :It's assumed that only ONI utilizes it, but I don't believe Frost used the Recon variant. I haven't read Helljumpers, but the image in the gallery shows her wearing a normal ODST BDU. --TDSpiral94 04:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Veronica Dare is the only ONI ODST that I know of; she's also the only one I know of who wears the Recon helmet. Wrist-Device in The Babysitter Is this something we should make note of? I'm not exactly sure what to call it, or what exactly it can do besides find lost teammates. --TDSpiral94 03:31, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Not until something comes out to identify what it is and what function it serves. Durandal-217 03:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Dosn't make any sense Why doesn't the UNSC give all their marines this armor? It's so much better than their old armor. The ODST should war the SPI armor in my opinion--RAWR THE COOKIE MONSTA! 01:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Go check the ODST Talk Page. Read it. You'll understand why then. If you don't... well, that's on you. SmokeSound off! 01:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Helmet Visor?? Hey guys, I'm not really sure if this has already been brought up but it's been on my mind for some time now. You know in Halo 3: ODST, how the visors (their face) of the odsts in the cutscenes seem to go from being see through to being black again? (Not talking about visor mode, I'm talking about the actual "face" of the helmet) How do they do that? Is it part of their neural interface or something, so when they think about it the visor changes? Help would be appreciated! -Anon :It's not official, but a theory is that the visor is coated with OLEDs, which would allow it to darken on-demand. This is probably also how the VISR mode works.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Reach The ODST helmet has been uncovered in the Reach beta files, but also, as of the last weekly update, we see a Spartan wearing ODST shoulder pads. Perhaps in Reach we will be able to use essentially all the ODST BDU armor pieces. Wrath of Z 03:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I also saw that, and I hope they keep it in the game. It would be pretty cool to wear full ODST armor without playing Halo 3: ODST. --''"Why am I here and what the hell are you?"The guy who hates his username. 04:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, ODST is by far my favorite armor.Wrath of Z 02:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Um? Why is there a picture in the gallery of the Rookie's crotch? ::its not a picture of his crotch its just the gallery size isn't correct. It's something someone with better knowledge of the new gallery system is going to have to fix. Durandal-217 02:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Redundant, I think "It should be noted that the armor used by the ODSTs in ''Halo 3: ODST is similar to the one seen in Halo 3, despite the game taking place during the events of Halo 2. This suggests that the changes between the games are merely aesthetic and that there is no canonical difference between the Halo 2 and Halo 3-era suits." This seems redundant to have on the page as the time between Halo 2 and 3 is very short so they obviously wouldn't have whole new suits of armor. Maybe it is just me or the way it is worded but it I don't think it sounds right. KhevaKins (talk) 13:21, October 27, 2013 (UTC)